Nous
by music67love
Summary: SONGFIC TWO-SHOT sur les chansons 'Nous' de David Hallyday et 'Il était mon avenir de Teri Moïse'. Bonne lecture! ---- Quand Harry est lâche et que Draco ne le supporte plus... DMHP
1. Nous

**N****ous (song fic basée sur la chanson ''Nous'' de David Hallyday)**

_Genre: Slash _

_Paring: Un Drarry, évidemment_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni les persos, ni les chansons. Seule l'histoire est à moi._

_Note de l'auteur: Rien de spéciale à dire, si ce n'est: régalez-vous et n'oubliez pas les reviews!_

* * *

**Je rêvais tout haut **

**Assis dans la jungle des villes**

**J'essuyais tes larmes**

Assis dans l'herbe fraîche du parc où on domine la ville, je te regarde pleurer en silence. Seuls les lumières de la ville t'éclaires.

-On n'y arrivera jamais Drago!

J'essuie tes larmes avec mon pouce. Tu es si beau comme ça, si vulnérable. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras et à te bercer.

-Je te promet qu'un jour on y arrivera.

-Les gens ne nous accepterons jamais!

-On se fout de ce que pensent les gens!

Mais je sais, au fond de moi, que toi tu n'en t'en fout pas. Tu es bien trop attaché à leurs jugements et à leurs regards.

**Le monde nouveau**

**Ne nous laissera pas tranquille**

**Viens que l'on s'éloigne**

-On a qu'a partir, loin d'ici!

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop de responsabilité.

-Harry!

**Il y a trop de lumière **

**Pour voir nos sens cachés**

**Jamais rien n'éclaire nos peines**

**Dans les rues où je me perds**

**A force de t'échapper**

Je me lève d'un bond et je pars. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais ça m'est égale. Deux semaine! Deux longues semaines que j'essaye de te faire entendre raison. La lumière m'aveugle et je crois que je me suis perdu, mais je m'en fout .

**Je cherche la frontière**

**Entre le ciel et la terre**

**Où il y'a nous**

**Il y'a nous**

Ca fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de nous voir ensemble. Les gens t'accaparent, et toi, en bon sauveur du monde sorcier, tu fais tout ce qu'ils demandent. On a jamais de temps pour nous. Tu est toujours en voyage aux quatre coins du monde, tu fais toujours la une de la Gazette. Je t'entends m'appeler. Tu m'as retrouvé, comme toujours.

**Je tourne le dos**

**Et je m'éloigne dans la nuit**

**Où tu m'accompagnes**

Je te tourne le dos et je m'éloigne, mais tu me rattrape et tu me force à me retourner. Tu ne dis rien, moi non plus. On se regarde longuement comme si c'est la première fois qu'on se voyait vraiment. Et puis, tu m'embrasse. Pas un baiser doux et tendre, qu'on ferait à l'être aimé, non, un baiser sauvage et possessif. Lorsque le baiser est terminé, tu essuies les larmes qui ont coulées le long de ma joue. Pourquoi faut-il que je pleure dès que tu prouves que tu tiens vraiment à moi ? Dire que je n'ai jamais pleuré, voilà que je pleure comme un bébé depuis que je suis avec toi.

**Je ferais ce qu'il faut**

**Pour que tu oublies les cris**

**Le bruit de l'alarme**

Tu n'as pas encore compris, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que je te ferais oublier la guerre dans mes bras, les cris des victimes dans mes gémissements. Je ferai tout pour effacer de ta mémoire cette guerre qui nous éloigne de plus en plus. Mais Harry, est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

**Il n'y aura plus d'heure**

**Plus un instant de volé**

**Le temps nous appartiendra **

**Et on sera meilleur**

**Loin de nos vies désolées**

Si je pouvais, j'arrêterais le temps. Je passerai ma vie dans tes bras, bercé par ton odeur. Je crois que la meilleure chose qui me sois arriver, dans ma foutue vie, c'est d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Mais c'est à la fois une chance et un malheur, car je me dit que la rupture sera difficile. Eh oui, la rupture. Car je suis sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre tu me demandera de partir. Ne nie pas, je te connais.

**Je cherche la frontière**

**Entre le ciel et la terre**

**Où il y'a nous**

**Il y'a nous**

**Il y'a nous**

**Il y'a nous**

Crois-tu qu'un jour on pourra se montrer en public ? Crois-tu qu'un jour on pourra s'aimer librement, sans se cacher ? Crois-tu qu'un jour, tu seras à moi et rien qu'à moi ? Crois-tu qu'un jour les gens et la presse te laisseront tranquille ? Dis-moi, crois-tu qu'un jour, ils me laisseront t'aimer librement ?

**Il n'y aura plus d'heure**

**Plus un instant de volé**

**Et on sera meilleur**

**J'essuierai enfin tes larmes**

Je t'observe attentivement. Tu pleure aussi, mais cette fois ci, je ne t'essuie plus tes larmes. Car tu viens de me demander de partir, de construire ma vie sans toi. Oh, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Je savais qu'on ne vivrai jamais ensemble, qu'on ne se montrerait jamais. mais je ne pensais pas que ce serais si tôt. Tu me demandes de te faire l'amour une dernière fois, et je ne peux refuser. Nous le faisons ici, au milieu d'une rue lugubre, protégés par un sort d'invisibilité. Ce n'est pas tendre, non, c'est animal. Comme un besoin qu'il faut assouvir avant la fin. La fin d'une histoire d'amour. De notre histoire d'amour.

**Entre le ciel et la terre**

**Où il y'a nous**

**Il y'a nous**

**Il y'a nous**

**Il y'a nous**

**Je cherche la frontière**

**Entre le ciel et la terre**

**Où il y'a nous**

**Il y'a nous**

**Il y'a nous**

**Il y'a nous**

**Il y'a nous**

**Il y'a nous**

Je te murmure un dernier ''_Je t'aime_'' et je pars. Je t'entend dire ''_Moi aussi Drago, si tu savais comme je t'aime_'', et je résiste à l'envie de te supplier de rester avec moi, à l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Mais je résiste. Tu m'as demandé de partir, alors je le fait. Sans regarder en arrière, je m'en vais dans la nuit froide parsemée d'étoiles. Il fut un temps où on les regardait ensemble. Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue. Des larmes. Je n'ai jamais pleuré auparavant, mes larmes ne se sont versées que pour toi. Je te l'ai dit, la première fois que j'ai pleuré, et tu me les as essuyé, en murmurant un ''_merci_'' . Adieu Harry, je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur.

**A suivre...**

**Reviews please! Même si vous n'avez pas aimé!**


	2. Il était mon avenir

**Il était mon avenir (Teri Moïse)**

_Genre: Slash _

_Paring: Un Drarry, évidemment_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni les persos, ni les chansons. Seule l'histoire est à moi._

_Note de l'auteur: Rien de spéciale à dire, si ce n'est: régalez-vous et n'oubliez pas les reviews!_

* * *

**Jamais aimé avant lui**

**C'était le début d'un rêve**

**Et désormais j'ai compris**

**Que malgré mes souhaits tous s'achève**

Je suis assis sur le canapé de mon appartement, seul. Je crois que je viens juste de prendre conscience qu'il m'a quitté. Dire qu'il est le seul que j'ai aimé. C'est bien connu, les Malefoy ont un cœur de pierre. Pierre qui a fondu devant ces yeux vert émeraude, devant son magnifique sourire. Et je me suis perdu. Perdu dans ses prunelles si vertes, dans ce sourir si innocent. J'ai tellement souhaité que cette histoire ne s'arrête pas. Mais c'est seulement dans les contes de fées que le prince aima sa princesse jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**Et on m'a dit**

**Qu'avec le temps**

**L'amour se fane**

**Mais il s'est fait une place dans mon âme**

Je ressent un énorme vide dans mon cœur depuis qu'il n'est plus là. Il était le seul à me faire vivre, le seul à combler ce manque, le seul qui me voyait tel que je suis vraiment. Pas le petit con prétentieux, mais le mal aimé, l'incompris, le passionné, le jaloux, le possessif, le tendre Drago Malefoy. Et maintenant qu'il m'a quitté, je me sens mourir à petits feux.

**Excusez-moi**

**Si mes mots vous gênent**

**Mon cœur m'empêche de me retenir**

**Et jamais j'aurai cru**

**Que sans lui je serai si perdu**

**Il était mon avenir**

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé être si comblé avec lui. Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il m'a quitté. Une semaine que je ne sors plus de chez moi, une semaine que je ne mange plus. Il m'arrive de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, avec la nette impression qu'il est à côté de moi, endormi. Mais quand je remarque que ce n'est pas le cas, je pleure. Au début, c'était de vrais torrents de larmes, puis ce n'est plus qu'une larme ou deux. Mais l'impression de vide est toujours là. Autant dans mon lit que dans mon cœur.

**Pur, sans mesures,**

**Je vivais quelque chose d'ineffable**

**Toujours là pour me guider**

**Un amour inoubliable**

Je ne peux pas mettre de mots sur ce que j'ai vécut avec lui. C'était si... intense. Oui, c'est le mot. Intense. Tantôt passionée, tantöt tendre, notre relation n'était pas platonique, loin de là. Il n'y avait pas non plus de monotonie, ni de routine. Chaque jour était différent. Obligés de vivres cachés, à cause du regard et du jugement des gens, nous ne nous voyions que très rarement. Mais ces moments étaient inoubliables.

**Et j'ai appris**

**Que dans la vie**

**Rien n'est trop sur**

**Et que seuls les souvenirs de l'autre durent**

Deux ans qu'on était ensemble! Deux ans de pur bonheur à ses côtés. Dire qu'il y a un an, je pensais qu'on habiterait ensemble, dans une grande maison avec un grand jardin, avec un chien et un chat et peut-être même des enfants. Mais ce rêve s'est vite évaporé quand Harry a refusé de vivre avec moi pour la troisième fois. Et là j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'on n'aura jamais de grande maison avec un grand jardin, qu'on n'aura jamais de chien ni de chat et encore moins d'enfants. J'ai compris qu'Harry n'assumera jamais son homosexualité et encore moins notre amour. Alors j'ai abandonné mon rêve. A quoi ça sert de rêver, si c'est pour être décut par la suite?

**Excusez-moi**

**Si mes mots vous gênent**

**Mon cœur m'empêche de me retenir**

**Et jamais j'aurai cru**

**Que je serais si perdu**

**Il était mon avenir**

Mon avenir je le voyais à travers ses yeux. Et j'ai arrêté de vivre le soir où il m'a quitté. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens ici, enfin si, je le sais. Lui. Avec ses yeux si verts, son sourire si innocent. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de me suicider, pour lui, pour pouvoir encore l'admirer jour après jour, même si je souffre de ne plus pouvoir le toucher, de ne plus pouvoir l'embrasser. Je l'observe et lui détourne les yeux quand il me voit, et ça me rend triste. J'en reviens à vouloir retourner à Poudlard, lorsqu'on se défiait du regard. Rien que pour voir ses magnifiques prunelles vertes. Pathétique. Oui, je sais, je suis pathétique. Si mon père me voyait, il se retournerai dans sa tombe.

**Si rare l'espoir **

**D'éprouver un sentiment si intense**

**Est-ce par hasad qu'on s'est trouvé**

**Une simple question de chance **

**De notre histoire**

**Au fond de moi est née une peur**

**Ce que j'ai eu je ne pourrai plus**

**Vivre ailleurs**

Je sais que jamais plus je n'aimerai quelqu'un d'autre comme je l'ai aimé. Ma vie et mon cœur sont entre ses mains. Je regarde le ciel à travers ma fenêtre. Une nuit sans lune, comme la nuit où il m'a annoncé qu'il me quittait. A cette pensée, mes yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes. Je les essuies d'un geste rageur. Non. Plus de larmes. J'en ai assez de pleurer pour lui.

**Excusez-moi**

**Si mes mots vous gênent**

**Mon cœur m'empêche de me retenir**

**Et jamais j'aurai cru**

**Que je serais si perdu**

**Il était mon avenir**

Je me lève, saisit mon manteau et je sors. Mes pas me mènent dans le parc où l'on aimait regarder les étoiles, toi et moi. Je m'assied à notre place habituelle, sous le vieux chêne. Mes larmes coulent à nouveau, malgré moi.

-Drago?

Je t'entends plus que je te vois t'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? me demandes-tu, d'un voix étrangement rauque

Je te regarde. Toi aussi tu as pleuré. J'essuie tes larmes avec mon pouce, comme je le faisais avant.

-Et toi, pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Parce que je suis un idiot qui a quitté le seul homme que j'aimais vraiment.

Mon estomac se contracte douloureusement. Ça ne peut pas être moi, n'est-ce pas?

-Et qui est-il? demandé-je à nouveau, la voix cassée

Tu te retourne vers moi.

-Toi.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, tu m'embrasse.

-Pardon Drago! Je ne voulais pas, je...

-Chut.

Je t'essuis les larmes qui coulent à nouveau sur tes joues.

-Je veux habiter avec toi, me dis-tu.

Je te regarde. Es-tu sincère?

-Si la proposition tient toujours.

-Bien sur.

-Et je veux m'afficher avec toi.

-Mais les gens?

-Je me fous de ce que pensent les gens. La seule chose importante c'est toi.

-Suis moi.

Je me lève et je te conduis chez moi, on nous faisons l'amour passionnément.

**Excusez-moi**

**Si mes mots vous gênent**

**Mon cœur m'empêche de me retenir**

**Et jamais j'aurai cru**

**Que je serais si perdu**

**Il était mon avenir**

Quelques jours plus tard, dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_:

_Le Survivant, amoureux_

_Le Survivant à avoué, hier, devant toute la presse, qu'il aimait les hommes. Et pas n'importe quels hommes: le fils d'un ancien Mangemort: Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy. _

_Tous les détails page 2_

Je souris et je pose la _Gazette_ devant moi.

-Les nouvelles sont bonnes? me demandes-tu

-Excellentes, je réponds, en te forçant à t'asseoir sur mes genoux, et en t'embrassant.

**FIN**


End file.
